


A Bit of a Stretch

by Infinite_Lethologica



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Which you will soon find out), Also I love italics, I rolled my eyes like five times while rereading this fic, I'm Posting My First Fic, M/M, Seriously don't even read it though, Swapcest - Freeform, ggggaaaaaAAAYYYYYYYYYY, i suck at summaries, underswap - Freeform, whoops, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Lethologica/pseuds/Infinite_Lethologica
Summary: Stretch and Blue have a movie night.That's all you need to know.





	A Bit of a Stretch

**Author's Note:**

> This is low-key from Stretch's perspective; even though it's written in third person, the reader goes more into Stretch's head than Blue's.
> 
> Also, for anyone who didn't know, US!Sans is "Blue", and US!Papyrus is "Stretch".
> 
> Enjoy!

It was Blue’s idea, really; a few months ago he’d said something about wanting to spend more time with his brother, so he’d come up with the plan of having movie nights every Saturday. Stretch liked being lazy, Blue liked the occasional movie, and they each enjoyed the other’s company, so it was a total win for both siblings. This led them to their current situation, with Stretch leaning into the back of the couch and Blue resting in his lap, both of them watching the anime movie that Blue had borrowed from Undyne.

At first, the skeleton in Stretch’s lap had refused to stay still, fidgeting constantly, especially during the battle scenes of the movie. However, Blue had grown more tired the longer the movie had played and opted instead to lean back against Stretch. After a few minutes, Stretch had rested his arms in front of Blue, the position resembling a loose hug.

Their arrangement was… nice, to say the least, but it was also a bit difficult for Stretch. He had long since developed a crush on the smaller skeleton, who seemed completely oblivious to his feelings. It wasn’t like Blue returned them, and it wasn’t like Stretch would ever tell him, so Stretch had tried for a while to get Blue out of his head. He never could. But he’d promised himself he’d give up, though, no more chasing after some unachievable fantasy, just accepting the fact that he and Blue were and would always be platonic, nothing more.

Once the movie had come to an end, the television screen displayed static and emitted a quiet hissing sound. Stretch took a deep breath, revelling one last time in the position before untangling his arms and reaching for the remote, careful not to move too much in case Blue had gone to sleep. Before he could turn the television off, though, he heard Blue speak softly.

“Papy?”

“Yeah?” There was a pause. Stretch wondered if Blue had fallen asleep before he’d been able to finish his thought.

“I…” Stretch felt Blue tense slightly. “Can we…” Stretch held his breath. “Just…” Blue sighed.

“Blue-”

“Just… stay like this. I don’t want to go upstairs, I’m tired.” Stretch silently let out the breath he’d been holding.

“Sure, Blue.” The two of them sat like that for a few minutes, the low hum of static still oozing from the television. Stretch gently put his arms back around Blue. He placed his chin on Blue’s shoulder, taking a breath, and-

“Nngh…” Stretch froze, not expecting the small sigh. It was so quiet he wasn’t even sure he’d heard it. Blue hadn’t so much as twitched, so he assumed it had been nothing. He took a deep breath, nuzzling further into his brother’s neck.

_And then it happened again._

Stretch didn’t know what to do at that point. He wasn’t going to make a move because he was probably reading the situation wrong, but he couldn’t tell Blue to get out of his lap. Or, well… he could, but… he wasn’t sure he wanted to. Should he say something? Or just, stay where he was?

No. That would be irresponsible. He wasn’t going to let this escalate any further.

“Blue, are you okay?” Blue’s breath stopped at Stretch’s concerned tone.

“...Yeah, I’m fine.” A moment passed and neither of them said a word.

“Bro?”

“Hmm?”

“Please tell me what’s wrong.” Blue shifted in Stretch’s lap.

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“You’re not a good liar.”

Another pause.

“Blue…?”

“It’s… it’s nothing you need to worry about.”

Stretch turned Blue around in his lap, his arms still loose around Blue’s waist, his eyes widening at the sight of tears streaming down Blue’s face. Blue’s eyelights were unfocused and downcast.

“Sans.”

Blue gave a sad smile.

“Why couldn’t you just let me have that?”

“What do you mean?”

The smile disappeared. Blue started to shrink into himself.

“Nothing, I didn’t mean to-”

“Stop saying it’s nothing, it obviously isn’t nothing if you’re getting so worked up about it.” Stretch placed one of his hands on Blue’s cheeks and turned Blue’s face to his. “Now what’s going on?”

Stretch tried to suppress a blush as Blue closed his eyes and leaned forward until their foreheads were touching.

“I love you.” Blue whispered honestly, and Stretch replied without any hesitation.

“I know.” Blue relaxed a little at his brother’s response. He opened his eyes and studied Stretch’s face.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are-”

It happened so quickly. Blue had cupped Stretch’s chin, tilting his face upwards. And then they were…

Stretch let out a noise of surprise as their teeth met, his hands leaving Blue’s waist like it burned, not sure whether he wanted to push Blue off or pull him closer. Blue’s hands clutched Stretch’s hoodie like a lifeline, and his tongue - oh sweet _Toriel_ , when had he formed _that_? - dove into his mouth, exploring every inch of it. Stretch’s body was lit on fire and his own tongue formed without his permission, allowing Blue to lick the underside of it, both brothers gasping at the new sensation. And then, just like that, the kiss was done.

Blue pulled back, eyes half-lidded, mouth open and panting softly, a string of saliva still connecting their tongues. Stretch could’ve sworn Blue’s eyelights had turned to stars for a second, but then he blinked and they were gone. Blue’s lustful expression faded and his eyelights grew dull.

“Thanks, for… um… that.” Blue rubbed the back of his neck and looked around awkwardly. “Or, I’m sorry. Maybe both.” Blue climbed out of his lap, expression dark. Stretch watched him take a deep breath. “Well, I… guess I’m going upstairs after all. Goodnight, Papyrus.”

Stretch just watched him go, the kiss having rendered him immobile. He could still feel heat running through his metaphorical veins, his entire face practically in flames. This surely meant that Blue returned his feelings…

“And, Papy?” Stretch nearly snapped his neck from how quickly he turned his head. Blue was standing on the stairs, around halfway up to the second floor. Stretch stood up quickly, finally registering that this was his chance to tell Blue how he felt. “I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Sans, I-”

“It’s ok, I understand.”

“You do?”

“Yes.”

Stretch could cry, a smile starting to sneak its way onto his face.

“I feel so-” Stretch started to speak, but Blue lifted a hand to stop him.

“You don’t have to say anything. In fact, I think it would be better if you didn’t. I know that’s pretty selfish of me, but please, just forget that _that_ ever happened.” Blue turned away, once again climbing the stairs as he trekked to his room.

“Bro, that isn’t what I...” Stretch’s voice kept Blue from moving up another step.

“Papy, please-”

“You aren’t listening to-”

“I don’t want to hear how disgusting-”

“I don’t think it’s-”

“Please, just let me go to-”

“Oh my _GOD_ , Sans!!!”

Blue’s eyes went wide as magic encased his soul, his whole body being yanked toward Stretch until their faces were a mere two inches away. Blue avoided Stretch’s glare as he hovered in midair.

“You don’t _know_ ,” Stretch began, “how _long_ I’ve wanted to do that.” Blue gawked at him, an adorable cyan blush coloring his cheekbones. Stretch, still in control of Blue’s soul, deposited him on his back on the couch so that his elbows touched the armrest. Stretch released the magic hold, giving Blue the chance to stop all of this if he wanted to. He said nothing, remaining completely still. “And listen, Sans,” Stretch climbed over Blue, placing his arms on both sides of his head. One of his hands moved down and teased the bottom of Blue’s shirt. “I don’t know about you,” He slid his hand under the shirt, exploring Blue’s lower ribs, receiving a gasp from the small skeleton. “But if you think I’m gonna let you go,” Stretch leaned down to Blue’s neck, placing an experimental kiss there. Blue sighed quietly. “After doing _that_ , well…” Stretch dragged his tongue up from the bottom of Blue’s neck to the underside of his jaw and Blue gave out a strangled cry. “Heh…” Stretch leaned back completely, staring down at his undeniably flustered brother. “That would be a bit of a _**stretch**_ , wouldn’t you say?”

Any and all heat that Blue had been feeling in that moment dissipated in an instant. Stretch began laughing hysterically.

“God _damnit_ , Papy!”

They’d be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> So...
> 
> Was it ok...?
> 
> Maybe...?
> 
> ANYWAYS
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! I would love feedback on this work. Have a great morning/afternoon/night! *winky face and thumbs up*


End file.
